


Happy Hanukkah!

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Hanukkah, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Summary: Peter Parker is Jewish, and is really starting to get upset about the amount of times he’s told to “have a Merry Christmas!” His boyfriend picks up on this, and makes him a surprise.
Relationships: Ben Parker & May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	Happy Hanukkah!

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I am, in fact, a Goy. Absolutely everything I know about Hanukkah comes from research, 0% from experience or personal knowledge. This was inspired by @lucky-starker !  
> Edit: fixed and betad by @i-am-irondaddy ! Thank you so much!

Peter usually doesn’t mind it. Like, at all. He doesn’t mind being told to have a merry Christmas.

Hell, his Aunt is a Catholic from Italy. Not that she ever forced Peter to celebrate Christmas with her, he just knows that it’s what she practiced.

She would put up a little tiny tree in her room, where Peter didn’t have to walk past it every day. And she gave him a present on the 25th, but the card said “Love May” not “Merry Christmas” or “From Santa”.

Ben celebrated Hanukkah with him. They would put the Manora on the windowsill, facing the street. On the first night, they would light the Shamash, and start the rest.

Ben would give him chocolate gold coins—gelt—to bet on the dreidel with. Sometimes, Ben would give him gifts if he could afford it. Other times it was more dreidels to add to his collection.

They would recite the blessings. They would eat latkes and sufganiyot. They would sing and they would dance for May when she asks, who would clap and laugh and it would be so happy.

But Ben died.

Ben died, and it’s been 5 years since he celebrated Hanukkah. I mean, he lit the candles. He ate the food. He said the blessings.

But it’s sad to sing alone. And it’s no fun to play dreidel alone. And it’s depressing to not get presents other than on the 25th.

The first year after Ben died, “Merry Christmas” didn’t bother him at all. Other people celebrate Christmas. That’s a fact, it happens. He doesn’t really mind.

The second year, he thought he didn’t mind much either. But it’s been two years since he’s heard “Happy Hanukkah”.

The third year he started ignoring the “Merry Christmas”s.

The fourth, he snapped at anyone who wished him a Merry Christmas. “At least say happy holidays, if you’re going to shove holiday spirit down my throat.”

And now… now he’s just depressed.

When December started, Peter fell into an uncharacteristically bad mood.

He starts snapping at people for no reason. He refuses to go shopping anymore; he doesn’t want to risk hearing it. He turns off Tony’s Christmas music. He skips movie nights with the Avengers if it has Christmas in it.

Tony, to put it mildly, is concerned.

Ben died in September, so he knows that isn’t what’s bothering Peter. He knows Peter doesn’t celebrate Christmas, but surely such a severe reaction wouldn’t stem from that… right?

He calls May. Just to be sure.

When he hears that Peter hasn’t celebrated Hanukkah in 5 years, Tony suddenly gets it.

Go time.

~

On the 22 of December, 2019, Peter cries in his morning shower. He gets dressed. He eats breakfast. Tony says good morning. He goes to college.

He ignores everyone. Today will be just like every other year since Ben died. Nothing but hearing everyone else plan their holidays, while he does nothing.

Except it isn’t like every other year. This year, he has a boyfriend. A boyfriend who cares about him. The best boyfriend in the whole fucking world.

Because when he walks inside from being at school, the lights are dimmed. At first, Peter is about to tell Tony he isn’t in the mood but-

Is he at the stove?

“Tony… what are you-“

Tony turns, smiling at Peter over his shoulder. “Hey baby! I’m almost done cooking.”

“You’re… you’re cooking. What is this? What did you do?”

Tony snorts, putting the potato latkes on a plate. “Happy Hanukkah!” He says loudly and happily.

Peter tears up. He hasn’t heard that in years. Not like this.

He suddenly takes in everything. On the table, the Hanukkiah. Unlit so far. He sees the bowl on the table, filled with gelt. He sees the dreidels.

“You… you did all this? For-for me?”

Tony smiles and places his dinner plate down at the kitchen counter, and then hands Peter a match. “I looked up what you’re supposed to say. So I can say them with you.”

Peter smiles, tears running down his face. No one has ever put so much effort into knowing what Hanukkah is for him. No one has ever put so much effort into making him happy. No one has ever put this much effort into making Peter feel like his life will be okay again after Ben’s death.

He lights the Shamsha, and puts the match out. He takes the candle, and lights the first one for the first night. He says the blessings, and Tony says them with him.

He eats dinner with Tony.

He plays dreidel with Tony.

He sings songs with Tony.

He opens his present from Tony. A small bracelet, that has a heart around Tony’s name.

He laughs and cries in joy, all because of Tony.

He knew he was in love with Tony. But after tonight? He knows that he wants to spend the rest of his life with Anthony Edward Stark.


End file.
